To increase the throughput in cellular communication systems, the usage of millimeter (mm) wave signals for radio transmission is considered. Since millimeter wave signals are typically more vulnerable to propagation loss than radio signals of longer wavelengths, the usage of directional antennas, i.e. beamforming, is considered, which, however requires a mechanism to select beam directions. Approaches allowing the efficient usage of beamforming are therefore desirable.